Adriata Pemberly
Physical Appearance Adriata is known for her bleached blonde hair, which falls down to the small of her back in soft waves, and bright hazel eyes. Her skin color is a pale rose, lightly freckled along her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose. Civilian Attire Her clothing is usually a white long-sleeved shirt overlayed by a brightly colored blazer with band patches. She almost always wears a singular pair of ripped jeans, but if its cold enough out, she'll wear leggings. Her miraculous, a small pendant around her neck, is golden and unmarked. As She-Wolf When transforming, her usually wavy hair becomes, well, kind of wild, with dove feathers appearing attached to her left wolf's ear. She appears in a skintight light gray suit, with a white plane stretching from her neck to her hips. The edges of her gloves and boots are lined with thick white fluff, the same as the half-hood around her collar. Her miraculous has taken on a white paw print,similar to Chat Noir's. Her footwear is almost identical to the Black Cat's, only white instead of black. On the underside of her gloves, she has small pink wolf pads on her fingertips and palms. She has two wolf ears, as well as a tufted tail ( That actually moves ( WHOA WITCHCRAFT ) ) She has a toolbelt slung across her hips, holding whichever miraculous weapon she holds at the moment. Personality Adriata is cool, confident, and undeniably sarcastic. When put into an awkward situation, Adriata is the first one to break the ice, a trait adored by her fans. She's respectful towards people she doesn't know, but when goaded, she can silence anybody with a well-aimed insult. Adriata struggles with ADD ( Attention Deficit Disorder ), but maintains a cheery face through it all. When offended, or caught off-guard, she can be snappish, or become reserved, pulling away from the conversation. She does have a photographic memory, though. a perfect tool for a super heroine. As She-Wolf, Adriata gains many of her miraculous characteristics. She becomes more focused, more in-tune to people's emotions and nonverbal signals. She also becomes more flirty, especially towards her counterpart Lupus, who she has an atomic crush on. As She-Wolf, she wants to carry on her Grandmother's legacy as the holder of the Arctic Wolf miraculous. Her speed and wittiness are far more noticable, and she uses it to great renown. She is almost always up to the task, whether it be a akumatized villain, or a bank heist. She almost always gives a straight answer, except for personal information. She is by far the most popular hero ;) Abilities As a civilian Adriata is naturally gifted with a talent for singing, which she uses in her professional career. With her first chart hit, " Alaska ", she has gone on several world tours, leaving little time for her formal education. Finally, her mother had to put a pause on her debut, on the grounds that she couldn't be homeschooled for any longer. She has taken several karate, archery, and Tai-chi lessons, making her proficient in hand-to-hand and long-range combat. She also is on her school's track team, so she can sprint long distances without getting winded. As She-Wolf when her miraculous is activated, Adriata gains superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Unlike Ladybug and her counterpart, she can be severely wounded, but her suit can stop her from getting minor injuries. Her weapon changes in each transformation, although her most common tools are a bow-and-arrow, katana, or electric whip. Her ability, Clairvoyance, can do one of three things. It can, A) show her the history of an object, B) Show her a specific branch of the future, or C) Give her 30 seconds of mind-reading. After that, she will have two minutes until she has to revert to civilian form, as Clairvoyance drains her Miraculous energy. Relationships Jake Reed/Lupus As She-Wolf, Adriata is hopelessly in love with the holder of the Dire Wolf miraculous. She knows his secret identity, but she won't tell hims hers. Jake Reed loves Adriata. She's one of his closest friends, and he knows as Lupus she will patch him up after a battle without asking questions. But he despises She-Wolf, because she constantly flirts with him for no reason. He usually flat-out ignores her, or he snaps at her mercilessly. :( Andre Santonio Adriata doesn't mind Andre in civilian form, but when transformed, Andre is a real pest. He constantly vies for her affections, even though she's told him about a thousand times she thinks of him as a friend. She can usually evade him, though he has been slipping from his virtues as a hero... ( He holds the Iberian Wolf Miraculous ) More Coming Soon! Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miraculousona